


The Super Secret Non-Denominational Holiday Exchange

by emryses



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Coming Out, Holidays, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryses/pseuds/emryses
Summary: Arthur moves to Ealdor to live with family friend Gaius after coming out to his father, which didn't go as swimmingly as he hoped. He meets Gaius' grand-nephew, Merlin, and the two of them are forced to get along and be friends. It's all horribly awkward, not to mention Arthur's slow growing crush on the guy. Then, it only gets worse when Arthur pulls Merlin's name for their version of "Secret Santa."inspired by the prompt: The Merlin Squad does a secret holiday gift exchange, Arthur and Merlin get each other. Maybe they don’t know each other too well yet? And they have to figure it out?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	The Super Secret Non-Denominational Holiday Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junemo10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/gifts).



> _Arthur,_
> 
> _Surprise! I've organized something for you that will find cheesy and embarrassing, but I hope you appreciate it anyway. Percival, Gwaine and I have each written you a letter that you can open when you are inevitably on the train to Ealdor (that's this letter!! You're reading it now!!), feel lonely, or miss us. There's one from each of us, but I won't tell you whose letter is whose, but I apologize in advance for Gwaine's._
> 
> _Well, you're off! And as the Dad Friend I suppose you are looking for some words of comfort or wisdom as you set off on your train adventure._ _But honestly, there are so many that I’ve lost_ _track_ _of them._
> 
> _Track? Get it? It’s a train joke._
> 
> _Okay here’s another one: What do you call a train that eats toffee? A chew-chew train!_
> 
> _Now that I’ve thoroughly repulsed you, I hope the train ride is going well. We certainly will miss you here in Camelot, but Ealdor is not that far away. Hopefully we can see you on the holidays._
> 
> _\- Leon_

* * *

Arthur sighed and folded up Leon’s letter and slipped it back into his coat pocket. The others were packed somewhere in his suitcase. He was tempted to rip them open and read them now, just to spite his friends. But he, regretfully, appreciated the gesture.

The train ride was relatively short — Ealdor was only an hour or two away, but it was further into the country than Arthur was used to. When he arrived off the train, Gaius was waiting for him with a little sign that read his name in fancy calligraphy font which made Arthur smile.

“Welcome!” Gaius cried.

“Thanks,” Arthur mumbled shyly. 

“Is that everything you’ve brought?” Gaius asked.

Arthur looked at his small, roller suitcase that accompanied him on his ride, and nodded. The only other bag he had was his backpack. 

“Dad said he’d mail the rest of my stuff to me if I’m missing anything.”

Gaius nodded and clapped a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, pulling him towards his car parked by the station.

* * *

Ealdor was a pretty town, Arthur had to admit. It was still rural in some areas, and there wasn’t much transit other than trains in and out, and a bus that runs through the main streets. It was definitely a change from Camelot and its busy city streets and trams. 

It felt a bit idyllic, at least for the first couple of hours as he settled himself in. But as he was unpacking his suitcase of clothes in Gaius’ guest room, it really hit him. This was where he was going to be spending his final year in school. Not on his football team, not with Gwaine, or Percy or Leon or any of his other friends from the team. It was really going to be here in small-town Ealdor where he didn’t know anyone, and where he highly doubted there were any inner-city football teams. 

Those were his cons. Arthur had made a list in the days leading up to his move, (it had all happened very fast) and now he had to remind himself of the pros.

  1. Get away from Uther.



The list was rather short, but the point it made was enough for Arthur to take a deep breath, resteady himself and continue on.

* * *

Gaius had invited some people over for dinner. His niece, who worked at the Ealdor hospital, and her son — so Gaius’ grandnephew. The whole relationships aspect of it confused Arthur at first, because Uther didn’t have any brothers or sisters, and Arthur had never really been in contact with his mother’s side of the family. It was only ever Uther, him, and Morgana at every holiday, every “family dinner.”

“My nephew is your age,” Gaius said, “I thought it would be nice for you to meet someone who will likely be in some of your classes at school.”

Arthur nodded.

“He also —” Gaius paused, clearly a little embarrassed.

“What?”

“He’s also gay,” Gaius explained, “He came out a few years ago to his mother and I, and I believe to all his friends as well. I thought it would be nice for you to have someone who knew what you were going through.”

Arthur’s very suddenly embarrassed, and knows his face has turned a bright, horrible red. He can’t fault Gaius, really. The thought behind it was well-meaning, you could tell.

“You haven’t—” Arthur started, embarrassed himself, “You haven’t told anyone about me… have you?”

“About why you came here to live with me? Of course not. I told my family that you were looking for a place to stay for a while, and I offered up my home, that’s all.”

Arthur nodded, “Okay, because — well — I’m not sure if I’m going to make some grand announcement about — about being gay is all.” His face felt like it was on fire. “I’m going to settle in before I — I’m just wanting to settle in first.”

Gaius studied him, which he was wont to do, before saying, “Of course. The circumstances of your living with me will be our secret. All I am saying, is that if you wanted to talk to someone about it, my nephew and his friends would surely accept you with open arms.”

That was the end of that conversation, Arthur too embarrassed to continue it any further. He fled back to his brand new bedroom.

* * *

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his sexuality. The whole point of coming out to his father was to prove to himself that he wasn’t. But his first time coming out had been royally messed up by his father’s, well, Uther-ness, and the whole thing had been so mentally draining that Arthur wasn’t feeling up to doing it all over again.

Arthur wanted to find normalcy again. He had been hopeful that Ealdor was something that could bring that to him. He had spent the entire summer in a stalemate with his father, the two of them tip-toeing around each other, or avoiding each other altogether. Living in an environment where tensions weren’t so high was something of a huge relief.

Uther hadn’t, necessarily, begrudged Arthur for coming out as gay. He didn’t tell Arthur that he wouldn’t love him, or that he wouldn’t accept him, or that he was going to hell, et cetera, et cetera. But Uther also hadn’t been the most… welcoming of the subject.

The air around them had changed. Arthur began to _notice_ that Uther started to take more weekend trips, to avoid talking to him about his personal life. All small, inconspicuous things on the surface, but as month after month passed it started to become too much for Arthur to bear living with.

There was an eruption of sorts, between the two of them. One that ended with Uther saying he would reach out to his old friend Gaius and see if Arthur could spend his final year of high school with him, so the two of them could spend some time apart. Arthur didn’t refuse.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Gaius called Arthur down for the arrival of their guests.

“Arthur, this is my grand-nephew, Merlin Wyllt,” Gaius said, his hand patting the back of a scrawny boy’s shoulder. “Merlin, this is Arthur Pendragon. He’s the son of an old friend of mine from London."

The boy, Merlin, gave Arthur a little wave, “Hello.”

“Hi,” Arthur said.

“And this is Hunith — my niece,” a younger woman came up from behind Gaius, and reached to shake Arthur’s hand. Arthur could tell immediately that this Merlin guy and his mother were related. Both with blue eyes, dark brown hair, each a little scrawny and pointy. They both smiled very nicely at him, though, which made him feel a bit strange.

“Welcome to Ealdor, Arthur,” Hunith said, still smiling. “You and Merlin here are the same age, I’m sure you’ll be in a lot of the same classes. You boys will have to stick by each other.”

Merlin looked a tad embarrassed, and Arthur wasn’t quite sure what there was to say, so he just nodded, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. The four of them all awkwardly turned towards the dinner table, and the night continued on.

* * *

The dinner was, to put it lightly, absolutely horrible and awkward in every single way imaginable. Arthur didn’t say much — what was he to say? Mostly it was Gaius and Hunith catching up and talking about things that Arthur had no basis for knowing. 

And Merlin — this guy Arthur didn’t know and couldn’t help but keep staring at out of the corner of his eye — said almost nothing the entire time. Arthur had a sinking feeling Merlin didn’t like him very much. He wasn’t sure why, it was just something that grew in Arthur the more he sat with him at the dinner table.

There was a brief moment where Arthur attempted to talk to him.

“What do you like to study?” he asked Merlin.

Merlin seemed to consider it for a moment before he said, “I’m more of a science person. I like biology.”

“Oh,” Arthur said, “I’m totally pants at biology. I do pretty well in English, though.”

“Hamlet’s kind of a dick, yeah?”

“What?”

“Hamlet. Like, his father’s ghost tells him he was murdered by his uncle in the third scene of the whole play, and then he spends the rest of the time complaining about it until he ends up dying himself, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Arthur nodded. “Right.”

Merlin poked at a piece of broccoli on his plate.

They didn’t talk much for the rest of the night.

* * *

To keep himself busy, Arthur spent the last few days of his summer holidays holed up in his new room talking to Leon on the phone or accompanying Gaius on errands around town. By the time the first day of school rolled around, he was thankful that he at least had something new to do.

Arthur was pulling on his socks when his phone buzzed twice in quick succession.

**UNKNOWN: my mum can drop you off this morning if you’d like**

**UNKNOWN: it’s merlin btw**

A small spot of dread formed in Arthur’s stomach. But he added Merlin’s number into his phone anyway and sent back a quick: _Yeah, that would be great! Thanks!_

Merlin had gotten Arthur’s phone number before he and Hunith had left that first night. He had asked for it from Arthur (after a not-so-subtle hip check from his mother) and promised he would text Arthur before school started.

Gaius wanted the two of them to be friends, that much was obvious. Arthur realized it was important for him to get along with Merlin, especially since it was sounding like weekend dinners at Gaius’s place were going to become a regular occurrence. Arthur could be civil — he was raised by Uther Pendragon, after all. He and Merlin were in the same town, going to attend the same school and, yeah, were probably going to be in the same classes.

So Arthur waited outside until Hunith pulled up, and he crawled into the back of the car — Merlin in the front beside her — and waited quietly until the two of them were dropped off at the school. He was polite, thanked Hunith, and walked beside Merlin into the school.

“Do you — uh — what’s your first class?” Merlin asked.

“I’m picking up my schedule in the office I think,” Arthur explained. “So I should probably just — head there.”

Merlin gave him a thumbs up, and then appearing to completely regret that decision, shoved his hands in his pockets. “Office is just down the hall so I’ll just — I’ll see you? In class, or at lunch, or something.”

Arthur bit his lip and gave Merlin a nod, and then they parted ways in the hall.

* * *

Arthur didn’t see Merlin in any of his morning classes, but got a text from Merlin around lunch explaining where he and his friends sat. Merlin introduced everyone. There was Will and Lance — Will was a bit loud, it caught Arthur off guard at first, and Lance was more quiet and subdued, but nice. He reminded Arthur a lot of Leon.

Then, there were two girls, Gwen and Freya — both really nice, from the brief conversations he had with them. Out of them all, though, Gwen was probably his favourite. She was the only one to didn’t initially make Arthur feel like he was intruding on them all. 

It was okay. But Arthur couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that he didn’t belong.

* * *

_A Letter for When You’re Lonely_

> _Art,_
> 
> _Leon told me to write this for you. Hopefully I can do an okay job at it. So I guess if you’re reading this it’s because you feel a bit lonely in your new place. That’s a bit inevitable isn't it? I hope it’s not too soon into your stay, though._
> 
> _I’m not really good at comforting words, Leon would be better but he was a jerk and took the first letter. If you'll have to settle with me and my weird attempt. Just remember that Leon, Gwaine and I are never too far away, and we’re always here to talk. In fact, when you finish this letter you better pick up your phone and text me, we can play some sort of video game or something._
> 
> _Percy :)_

* * *

The first months at school passed by in a menial blur. By the time he manages to feel even slightly settled in Gaius’s home, in school, and even in the tiny group of friends he put himself within, it’s November.

The weekend dinners at Gaius’s continued. Merlin and Arthur quietly sat next to each other at the dinner table, did the dishes together, and then would join Gaius and Hunith and sit quietly next to them until Hunith would want to go home. Sometimes they would slip away and do homework quietly together in the same room.

It was okay. Arthur didn’t necessarily feel like they were _friends_ per se, but they had at least figured out how to sit in a room together.

In November all of Merlin’s friends (his friends?) are drawing each other's names out of a hat at lunch one day.

“It’s something we do every year,” Lance explained. “We pick out of a hat and we get that person a present. But we can’t tell _anyone_ who we got. Not even the people we didn’t pick.”

“So Secret Santa?” Arthur said.

“I’m Jewish,” Will said, mouth full, “so it’s actually our Super Secret Non-Denominational Holiday Exchange.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “We still call it Secret Santa.”

“Pick!” Gwen cried, holding the hat up to Arthur’s nose. He reached in and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, opening it up and steeling his face to not react once he read it.

Which was a good thing, because in chicken-scratch writing across the piece of paper is: _Merlin_.

* * *

The thing is, Arthur is rubbish at gift giving. Really and truly rubbish. When he was twelve he gave his father a paperweight. It was shaped like a dragon, so he thought his father would like it, but after the reaction he received, Arthur prioritized gift certificates over anything else. But he couldn’t just give Merlin a gift certificate. He felt this overwhelming pressure to get Merlin something he would actually enjoy.

Except for Arthur doesn’t know much about Merlin. Other than he hates Hamlet, likes science, and is apparently gay, according to Gaius. (And the gay pride flag button on his backpack Arthur noticed a little while back.)

Arthur noticed a lot of little things about Merlin. Like how his hands were always fiddling with _something_ , like the collar of his shirt or the sleeves of his sweater. Or how his eyes crinkled when he laughed at one of his friends' jokes. 

He wasn’t stupid, Arthur knew on a surface level what these things meant. So he had a little crush on the guy he thought hated him. So what? It was somewhere Arthur could focus his attention when he wasn’t focusing on school, or his relationship with his father. Merlin was someone he could peek at out of the corner of his eye when they were eating dinner every week, or studying together.

Arthur tried to convince himself that it was just because Merlin was always around, because he saw him pretty much six days out of seven. But it was also probably because Merlin was a bit of a mystery. And now he had to find a gift that Merlin would even like, and it had to be something that would make Merlin like Arthur _back_. Something that could make them be friends at the very least.

Arthur was rounding the corner in the hallway when he spotted Merlin, Gwen, and Freya crowded in the hallway together. There was something about the energy they were giving off that made Arthur back up around the corner a little, hugging one of his books to his chest, but he listened in.

“I need your help,” Merlin was saying.

“With?” Gwen asked, innocently.

“I got Arthur,” he heard Merlin say, followed by Gwen and Freya letting out large _gasps._

“You’re not supposed to tell us!” Freya shrieked.

“I cannot believe you would dare to ruin the Super Secret Holiday Exchange!” said Gwen.

Arthur heard Merlin sputter a bit, as if he was shocked by his friends’ reactions. “I needed to tell someone! I have no clue what to get him, I barely know him.”

Arthur turned his head around the corner ever so slightly, so that he could see the three of them huddled together, but hoping he was still fairly hidden.

“He lives with your Uncle,” Freya was saying.

“Doesn’t mean I know him. Plus… he’s _weird_.”

There was a beat of silence.

“ _You’re_ weird,” Gwen returned.

“He moved here from the city to live with Gaius. His father is, like, this big time businessman. The guy is _rich_ , I just don’t understand why he would move here of all places.”

“Maybe something happened with his father,” Freya suggested. Arthur’s stomach sank slightly. _Something_ felt like a bit of an understatement, but also pretty appropo to him. 

“Give him a chance,” Gwen said.

“I don’t have a choice but to give him a chance!” Merlin cried, “If I so much as look at him the wrong way Mum would kill me and Gaius would give me those sad, disappointed eyes. But there’s something — off about him.”

“You shouldn’t judge someone when you barely know them,” Gwen scolded. “It’s rude.”

“Yeah, okay, thanks _mum_ ,” Merlin grumbled in return, which resulted in Gwen thwacking him over the head lightly. 

Merlin, rubbing the back of his head with a sour look on his face, then said, “I don’t think he likes me.”

Which surprised Arthur. Because, really, that was his exact _opposite_ problem. Plus, he had been pretty sure that it was Merlin who didn’t like _Arthur._

“Why wouldn’t he like you?” Freya asked, pouting slightly.

“Dunno,” Merlin shrugged, “Just a feeling I get.”

“Maybe he’s just having trouble settling into a new place,” Gwen sighed, clearly getting annoyed by the conversation. “Give him more than a few weeks before you completely write him off.”

* * *

From that point on, Arthur wanted Merlin to know that he _did_ like him. Not — not like _that_ or anything. But he wanted Merlin to know that he wanted to be friends, or at the very least… two people could talk to each other. He was fairly certain that Merlin wasn’t someone who was just going to go on and hop out of his life. Gaius and Merlin’s mother had decided that a friendship between the two of them was something they needed to force to happen.

Arthur started off lightly. He tried to talk to Merlin in class and at Gaius’s more. 

It started with, “Merlin, could you pass me the potatoes?” and eventually got to, “What did you think about that test today? Total write off for me.”

And the more he talked to Merlin, the more he realized he _wanted_ to talk to Merlin. Every time Merlin responded it sent a thrill through Arthur, like he had won a particularly long and difficult game of football. It was even better when the conversation continued on for longer than just a quick back and forth, when Merlin would actually _respond_ to what Arthur was saying and they would talk a bit more. 

“Bit worried about the test, to be honest,” Merlin said. “I need the mark boost.”

Merlin was getting more curious of Arthur as well, too. More and more was Merlin being the first to reach out to Arthur, whether it was through text, or in classes. Though, admittedly, Merlin’s sudden interest in everything Arthur did start to make Arthur question whether it was because Merlin actually liked him, or if it was all for this stupid gift exchange.

Still, over the next few weeks, Arthur noticed it all started to be a little less awkward. They would easily say hello and goodbye to each other, they would have casual conversations — in the hallway at school, at Gaius’ at the lunch table. Merlin would sometimes text him funny images he found online and Arthur would find himself starting at his phone and smiling like a complete idiot.

Suddenly, and very seemingly out of nowhere, Merlin became Arthur’s friend.

* * *

Which meant, at least to Arthur, that he _had_ to tell Merlin what happened with his father. Or at least, the general idea of why he moved in the first place. He had to stop being such a _mystery_ and come out with a little bit of the truth.

He wanted it to be a normal, casual conversation. But in total Arthur style, he panicked and blurted the first thing that came to his mind one day.

“I’m gay,” Arthur said one evening after dinner at Merlin and Hunith’s on the weekend. The two of them had decided they were sick of studying and wanted to play some sort of video game together.

Merlin, holding a copy of _Luigi’s Mansion 3_ said, “Oh...kay…” a pause, “Does this have something to do with Luigi?”

Arthur barked out a laugh, “No! I just — we’re… friends and — it’s kind of the reason I moved here.”

“You moved here because you’re gay?”

“No,” Arthur began. “Well, yes — I mean,” he sighed, “I came out to my father, near the end of the last school year. He acted like he was fine with it, but I’m not really sure he was. Our entire relationship changed, I felt like he kept trying to get away from me, or he was treating me differently because he had the knowledge of the ‘he likes guys’ thing. He offered that we get a bit of space from one another, and I moved here.”

Merlin fiddled with the video game case, and moved to sit back on the opposite end of the couch from Arthur. 

“What ‘bout your Mum?” Merlin asked.

“Oh,” Arthur said, “She, um, died when I was really young. So — not so much an issue there.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said.

Arthur shrugged, “S’alright.”

“I’m gay, too,” Merlin said, Arthur can’t help but noticing the slight pink tinge to Merlin’s ears when he said it.

“Yeah,” Arthur laughed, “I noticed the buttons on your bag. Plus, Gaius told me.”

“Oh?”

“He wanted me to tell you when we met. Thought you would be able to, like, talk to me about stuff.”

“Like your dad,” Merlin stated.

“Probably.”

“We, uh, can,” Merlin suggested, “If you wanted to. I’m not sure what kind of help I’d be because my Mum and Gaius were super great about it, along with everyone else. Who, if you wanted to tell by the way, would be more than accepting.”

“I’m comfortable with my sexuality,” Arthur said, “I just… wasn’t really in the mood to scream it from the rooftops when I moved here. Does that make sense?”

“Totally.”

Arthur gave a slight smile, and shifted himself where he was sitting on the couch.

“Why’d you want to tell me now?” Merlin asked, suddenly.

Arthur just shrugged, his cheeks heating and feeling a little embarrassed by the question. Or maybe by the actual answer that he felt creeping up from under his lungs. But instead he said the (still true) answer.

“Because we’re friends.”

* * *

Just friends. That’s what Arthur continually told himself. He and Merlin were _just friends._ That’s all Merlin saw him as, as well, Arthur was sure of it. Besides, Arthur was only in Ealdor for the year, it wasn’t like he was sticking around. Plus, everyone would be spreading apart to go to Uni. It would be stupid to start any sort of romantic relationship.

Plus, Merlin was _only his friend_. And Arthur had more important things to worry about: like what the hell he was going to get Merlin as a gift. 

Even though he knew Merlin better now, Arthur was extremely disappointed to discover that Merlin was one of those very special people who it was very hard to buy gifts for. He wanted to get something that Merlin would _love_. He thought about something — well, science-y but that would be too embarrassing. Arthur knew nothing about science, let alone what a science-y gift would be.

He racked his brain daily for any little thing he could get Merlin that would make him smile when he unwrapped it. But he couldn’t think of anything.

A scarf? Merlin already had a lot of scarves. Arthur’s favourite was this little red one he wore — _gift giving_. Right. Arthur shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. What else? A pen? A really fancy pen that Merlin could use to write science-y things with. That wasn’t a bad idea—

“Arthur!” Merlin’s whispered voice took Arthur away from his thoughts. Merlin was sitting beside him in their usual spots in their shared history class.

“Yeah?”

“Do you need something? You’ve been staring at me forever.”

Arthur flushed bright red, immediately sitting straighter in his chair, “Uh — um,” he stammered, searching for something to lie about, “Do you have the notes from last week? Mine aren’t that good.”

Merlin nodded, one of his eyebrows raised in a way that reminded Arthur almost too much of Gaius. “Yeah,” he said. “I’ll give them to you after class.”

They both settled back into their chairs to listen to the rest of their class. Arthur couldn’t help but notice Merlin’s ears were slightly tinged pink.

But that would be ridiculous. Because he and Merlin were just friends.

* * *

_A Letter For When You Miss Us_

> _Well, well, well. Looks you’re stuck with me on this one, princess. Which means… you miss me. How sweet! Yeah, I’m sure you miss the other guys, too, but this is_ my _letter. Which means you miss_ me _most of all. Don’t try to protest, you know that I’m right._
> 
> _I guess this also means you’re looking for some sort of words of comfort._
> 
> _Know we miss you too, Art. I’m sure we’re talking loads, even though you miss us. But if we’re not, it probably means there’s something going on you’re too embarrassed to talk to us about, something you’re bottling up. I know I’m not really the one to talk about “Repression” of your feelings and whatnot. But by now you gotta know, Art, you can tell me anything._
> 
> _Love,_ _  
> _ _Gwaine_

* * *

**ARTHUR to GWAINE: So there’s a guy**

**GWAINE to ARTHUR: oh REALLY?** **  
** **GWAINE to ARTHUR: Tell me all about him!!!!!!! ;)**

* * *

Arthur holds onto his present tightly. He’s never been so nervous for a party in his entire life. Especially now, as he is sat next in Merlin’s mum’s car on their way over to Gwen’s house for the exchange party.

“Where’s your present?” Arthur barked at Merlin as he was sitting in the car

“Oh,” Merlin said, “I’ve already dropped it off at Gwen’s.”

Arthur had settled in behind him, his present settled firmly on his lap.

He ended up getting Merlin a telescope. A stupid, nerdy, dumb telescope that Arthur is almost positive that Merlin is going to hate. He almost doesn’t want to admit that it’s from him — if he was with Leon or Gwaine they would probably let him switch presents. But, he figures, Merlin can use this telescope to look up at the stars sometimes. Merlin seems like the kind of guy to know a lot about the stars.

Arthur’s pretty much sweating with anxiety as he and Merlin walk into Gwen’s house. He knows he’s being only slightly ridiculous, but he’s never been so nervous to give someone a present in his life. And he gave his father a paperweight.

Luckily, Gwen is there to take Arthur’s present from him and give him a quick side-hug. Boy, does Arthur like Gwen, he really should hang out with her more.

Pretty much everyone is there by the time Arthur and Merlin get there, so it’s about going around saying Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.

“I’m Jewish,” Will muttered after Arthur said happy holidays to him.

“Happy Hanukkah?” 

Will smiled, “Thanks, mate! Merry Christmas.”

Arthur nodded and wandered to sit next to Lance, who he was more certain liked him.

“Arthur?” Gwen called, “Could you go into the other room there and grab three extra chairs?”

Arthur stood again, nodding, “Yeah sure,” and made his way over to where Gwen was pointing. He opened the door, and nearly jumped out of skin when he saw who was on the other side: Leon, Percival, and Gwaine.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” 

“We’re your present,” Gwaine said, eyebrows wiggling.

“Surprise?” Merlin said. He looked embarrassed, Arthur couldn’t help but notice, cheeks flushed, one of his hands scratching the back of his head.

Arthur gaped. He had been telling himself all day that he had to act actually surprised when it was revealed Merlin was his gift giver. But this was beyond what Arthur was expecting — how on earth did Merlin do this?

“You—” Arthur stuttered, “My gift is my friends?”

Merlin shrugged, “Yeah? Do you like it?”

“I—”

“Of course he does!” Leon laughed, slapping Arthur on the back. It knocks the wind out of him, as if Merlin’s reveal hadn’t already left him breathless.

“Merlin reached out to us _weeks_ ago,” Gwaine laughed, sliding in next to Arthur and slinging an arm around his shoulder, “Said we should come down for the Christmas party.”

“Non Denominational Holiday Party!” Will yelled from across the room.

“Weeks ago?” Arthur confirmed with Gwaine.

Gwaine nodded, and Arthur couldn’t stop the blush from forming across his face. That means, when Arthur had told Gwaine about his big stupid crush on Merlin, he already had talked to Merlin and knew he was coming down.

Percy then popped up on the other side of Arthur and gave him a side hug, by picking him up, “We’re just so glad to see our Arty!” he laughed, causing the room to break out in laughter.

“Arty?” Merlin laughed.

“Shut up,” Arthur grumbled.

* * *

The Non-Denominational Holiday Party, as Will would put it, went pretty smoothly along. Arthur was shocked at how easily Leon, Gwaine and Percy fit in with the rest of Merlin’s — and his — friends. Will and Gwaine especially, though Arthur wanted to put a stop to that, they would cause pure hell together.

They ate food, they played games, some people began to open their presents. Arthur was happy to find himself actually feeling relaxed and having fun. He wasn’t so worried about his present anymore — he figured what would be would be. And it was so nice to see all his friends again. Maybe when he got home to Gaius’ he would even give his dad a call...

It had been a few minutes since Arthur had seen Merlin, and he realizes that he has yet to give Merlin his present. Arthur grabs the present from the table, and starts his little search party. He quickly finds Merlin sitting in the middle of the steps heading upstairs by himself.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked.

Merlin, looking a little shocked to see him said, “Oh. Yeah, ‘course.”

Arthur settles beside him on the steps. Then pushes the box into Merlin’s lap.

“I know I’m supposed to have you open this in front of everyone, and that it’s supposed to be a surprise, but...” 

“You’re—?” 

“Surprise,” Arthur said meekly.

Merlin smiled, and began to peel back the wrapping paper.

“Just so you know,” Arthur said, as Merlin continued to open the present, “I’m not very good at gift giving and—”

“Oh my god.”

Arthur paused, attention again going to Merlin and studying his face, who looked almost as shocked as Arthur did when he saw his friends. But Merlin is completely as unreadable as ever, and Arthur has to ask.

“Do you like it?”

“Arthur this — I _love_ it but -- this must have been so expensive, I couldn’t possibly—”

“I charged it to my dad’s card,” Arthur shrugged.

Merlin grinned, “Brilliant.”

Arthur couldn’t help but grin back, awkwardly running his palms over his knees. Stupid sweaty palms. “So,” he drawled out, “I have something to admit to you.”

Merlin looked breathless as he said, “Okay,” settling the telescope box up on the step behind them.

“I knew it was you,” Arthur explained, “I knew you were my Secret Santa.”

Merlin flushed more red than Arthur had ever seen him, “How?”

“I heard you talking to Gwen and Freya about me. About you being my gifter, or whatever.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, I maybe should have told you.”

Merlin laughed heartily, “No, no it’s totally fine. I still surprised you, didn’t I?”

“Definitely. But I have to be honest as well then,” Merlin looked extremely nervous, “That’s not what I thought you were going to admit to me.”

Arthur’s heart pounded.

“Are we going to stop dancing around each other and admit that there might be something going on here?” Merlin asked, “Because, really, I’m up for anything just let me know—”

“You don’t like me,” Arthur said, more out of defense, “There’s no way you like me — you told Gwen and Freya that I was _weird_.”

Merlin tilted his head slightly, a fond smile crossing his face, “Arthur, you daft idiot. I’ve liked you probably since the moment I saw you.”

“Oh,” Arthur said, then it settles, “ _Oh.”_

 _“Yeah,”_ Merlin laughed.

There’s a pause between them, Arthur is stunned and doesn’t know what to say, so Merlin speaks up again.

“Okay, can you maybe say something? Because I kind of put myself out here and all you’re saying is, ‘oh.’”

Arthur laughed, head dropping slightly, “I uh— Merlin —”

“Yes?”

“I like you, too.”

Merlin smiles.

Arthur decides, well, _fuck it_ and kisses him. Merlin’s hands come to cradle the sides of Arthur’s jaw, which makes Arthur shudder the tiniest bit and wrap his arms around Merlin’s waist. He can feel Merlin smiling against his mouth a bit, like kissing Arthur is the best thing to happen to him.

When he pulls back, Merlin is beaming at him, face red.

“I don’t think this is what my mum and Gaius were thinking when they told us to get along,” Merlin said.

“I don’t know, Gaius did make a point to tell me you were also into guys.”

“Ew,” Merlin laughed, “Please never talk again.”

“Okay,” Arthur said, and kissed him.


End file.
